Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Surgical techniques are often necessary to treat spinal disorders. Spinal fusion is one such technique and generally indicated in circumstances where the spine is incapable of correctly performing key functions or through deterioration or misalignment impinges on related nerves. Spinal fusion often involves use of artificial synthetic implants that are surgically positioned to bridge between and stabilize adjacent vertebrae. Such implants often require the use of screws or other fasteners to ensure ongoing stability and provide a stable mechanical environment to allow bone formation as opposed to fibrous or soft tissue, which does not provide the sufficient mechanical properties to stabilize the site.